


Heavy on My Mind (The World's Alright with Me)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Because I love combining my favorite fandoms, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, References to The Good Place, background canon ships - Freeform, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Capheus had found out almost immediately after becoming a sensate that it’s rather hard to pay attention with seven other consciences bustling around in his mind at any given time. It’s downright impossible on days like today, where for some reason he just can’t stay in his own head, no matter how much he tries to.





	Heavy on My Mind (The World's Alright with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Lovely Day" by Bill Withers, which is basically Capheus's theme song. Someone who makes fan vids, please make one for him with this song, it'd be perfect.

Capheus had found out almost immediately after becoming a sensate that it’s rather hard to pay attention with seven other consciences bustling around in his mind at any given time. It’s been a little over two years since this new reality had begun for him, for all of them, and he likes to think he’s accustomed to it as much as he can possibly ever be, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s difficult to concentrate sometimes. It’s downright impossible on days like today, where for some reason he just can’t stay in his own head, no matter how much he tries to— and people are noticing.

Normally he wouldn’t care, but Zakia is one of those people and she’s giving him a look, teasing and too amused to be annoyed. She quirks her eyebrows at him, curious, and it makes him laugh even as his soul is hundreds of miles away from home.

He’s not complaining about the distance between his body and his mind, though; he never really does. Today Lito is listening to a song that he likes, and Riley is listening to a different one, something folky and gentle. Capheus doesn’t know it, but it’s being played on a ukulele by her grinning father so he automatically likes it because of that. The sounds intermingle in a way that isn’t always melodic but still nice, and Capheus is giddy just because Riley is; being home always fills her with such warmth and peace, and therefore affects the entire cluster, too— especially Capheus, who knows all too well the importance of family. 

The whole cluster knows it’s going to be a good day when they smell Gunnar’s cologne and hear the first few notes of one of his many songs played on whatever instrument he happens to have handy. Will feels it firsthand now as he sits in their living room, watching the show with a smile on his face that just as big as his girlfriend’s. He takes in the peace of the atmosphere, revels in the fact that it feels a lot like home despite the fact that he’s only been here for a few days— not counting the brief BPO rescue years ago— and Riley nudges him from her perch on his lap, sentimental and clearly agreeing. Moments later, Capheus almost interrupts to compliment the home, especially the sweeping view of grasslands and glaciers outside the wide, spanning window. They get up for tea and cookies instead, Gunnar leading the way with his ukelele still in tow, and on the way out, both Riley and Will turn to meet Capheus’s eyes.

“Come back anytime,” Riley tells him. Her smile is insistent and unfading and grows even bigger when Capheus says that he will. 

The cluster also knows they’re in for a treat whenever they smell Hernando’s cooking and hear the opening notes of any Buena Vista Social Club song. That’s what Capheus had woken up to this morning, and he had worn Lito’s content grin before he had even opened his eyes.

At the same time Capheus tastes pozole— Lito’s lunch, made by Dani, who’s trying to learn all of Hernando’s recipes as of late— Nomi watches The Good Place with Amanita. She’s a whole season ahead of Capheus, though, so he’s trying to tune her out; all the while she apologizes, knowing there’s no sure way for him to be able to do that. He hears Amanita’s soft chuckle, feels the brush of her fingers on the back of neck— so, really running through Nomi’s hair— and he focuses on the logistics so he won’t hear even the slightest of spoilers. 

Zakia was the one who insisted they watch the show in the first place anyways, and Nomi had eavesdropped on them then, only to start binge watching the next day with Neets— and finishing season one in a day. Capheus only wishes he had their kind of free time, especially with the upcoming election running him dry, and besides, Zakia has such a big TV and a comfy couch so that whenever they do start watching, he never wants to leave.

“Our couch is nice too,” Nomi points out to him, and her words bring him back into her living room. She gestures to the wide open space on the faux leather couch next to her and Neets, and Capheus agrees, giving her an approving nod. Amanita smiles in his direction, and while she obviously can’t see him, he smiles back. 

Sun is sleeping, something she’s been doing a lot lately. Capheus knows she’s reveling in the peace of her life, especially the freedom from prison _and_ Joong-ki, and he can’t blame her; if he’d been sleeping on a prison floor for as long as she had, he’d certainly cherish his bed, too. 

She’s especially tired as it had been a long day of fighting with Mun— only physically, of course. Emotionally, they’re doing absolutely anything _but_ fighting, and Capheus notices how happy and content she is. He would marvel over this — do it for her, because she’s never been one for deep, appreciative thoughts— but her drowsiness seeps from her bones into Capheus’s and makes him yawn. He rests his chin on his hand for almost the entire duration of his conversation with Zakia and does his best to pay attention, to stay in his seat and not let his mind wander anymore. They’re talking about campaigning and traveling and planning answers to debate questions ahead of time, and it’s all so very, _very_ important. It’s overwhelming, too, but still incredibly exciting, and Capheus feels a little guilty because he really shouldn’t be having such a hard time keeping himself down on Earth when this is his reality. He gives Zakia an apologetic smile and waits for her to reprimand him once she realizes he hasn’t been paying attention, but if she’s bothered, she doesn’t let on. 

In fact, she just gives him a soft smile, almost as if she knows and relates to the hold that his cluster has on him, and she reaches for his hand. She intertwines their fingers slow, turning over his palm and guiding the motion, taking the lead. It’s intimate enough to make Capheus’s stomach flip, and even though they’ve held hands countless times before, he feels the same butterflies every time. He thinks he’s going to always be a bit mesmerized by how fortunate he is, how familiar it feels to give and take love from someone as wonderful as Zakia. They’re still new, a couple just beginning to fully understand the complexities and depths of each other, but Capheus really and truly feels like he’s known her forever— and that he always will. 

He had told her that the other day and she’d laughed, even as she’d echoed his sentiment moments later. Even without speaking, it’s clear that they both know: this is the kind of love that doesn’t go away, and Capheus prays to God every day that it won’t, not even for a second.

“We’ve had a long day, we should rest,” Zakia decides. She closes the binder full of information on Capheus’s policies and stands up, and only when Capheus joins her in coming to his feet does he truly remember that he did indeed have a long day. 

He’d almost forgotten all that he’d done in preparation for the upcoming election, having gotten up since eight AM and moving non-stop since. Kala and Wolfgang spent the day in bed though Paris was right outside their window, and honestly Capheus can’t blame them; he’d do the same if he were with them. It’s been a little over a month since the entire cluster was together in the city of light but while the others eventually parted ways, Kala and Wolfgang stayed together with Rajan, exploring their newfound connections, both sensate and human. Given the weight that comes along with balancing such tricky emotional situations, Capheus thinks it’s only fair they took a day off from doing so, and from sightseeing. His feet have been aching for weeks thanks to how much walking they’ve been doing, though he’s never one to complain when he gets to automatically accompany them on their trips. (The night cruise on the Seine River was his personal favorite.)

“One last thing,” Zakia says once she’s settled into bed and Capheus is just about to do the same. “I booked us hotels for next weekend when we’ll be on the far side of Nairobi. I thought that exploring the neighbourhood that night and then the next morning would be a good way to get a sense of what the community needs, as well as allow you to talk to people that don’t know much about you yet.”

He raises his eyebrows all the while he shuffles out of his pants. “You know,” he says, “that sounds great, but really, you had my attention at hotel room.” 

Zakia gives him a tiny sound of inquisition in response. “And why is that?”

He raises his eyebrows, gives her a grin that’s both flirty and innocent. “Their beds are even bigger than yours.”

Zakia laughs. “I can’t tell if you’re excited about that because of sex or just because you’re you.”

Capheus slips under the blankets besides her, presses close and wraps a loose arm around her waist. 

“Both,” he admits with a chuckle and a soft kiss to her bare shoulder.

She presses his lips to the top of his head in reciprocation. “Get some sleep, you dork,” she scoffs, but her words are filled to the brim and practically bubbling over with affection.

Capheus falls asleep easy despite the hum of the world continuing on in his mind. He’s never minded distractions too much, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma; I'm always down to talk about Sense8 (and complain constantly about how much I miss it.)


End file.
